James in Hollywood
James in Hollywood is a half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series. The series was first made under the working title "Rein in Hollywood" and the main character was named Rein Mitchell. The producers then decided to change it to "Hollywood to Hollywood" since the main character was moving from Hollywood, FL to Hollywood, CA. Finally the series was changed to "James in Hollywood" after Joseph Brandon landed the lead role and the main character's name was changed from Rein to James respectivly. It was announced on March 23, 2014, that co-show runner Nutter Butter would not be show running the series for the second season. Promo Overview "'''James in Hollywood'"'' focuses around 13 year old James Birchwood (Joseph Brandon) as he moves from Hollywood, Florida to Hollywood, California to pursue his dream of becoming an actor. Along with James are Marianne Birchwood (Jamie Scarlet), his sister; Thomas Walters (Ashton' Archer''), his best friend; Rebecca Martin (Ashley Archer), his neighbor; Jessica Birchwood (Veronica Moon), his mom; and Mark Birchwood (Noah Gillis), his dad. Season 2 of the series, focuses a lot more on James. The show will show him being a part of more things besides just tv shows and movies. James auditions for musicals, school plays, and other things as well. There might even be a bit of musical performances. NYCgleek told Press Weekly, "It's not a musical, but we try to throw a bit more music in the series. After all, he is in Hollywood." New character Carter (Jack Martin), who is Marianne's friend, also joins the cast. Season 2 is expected to premiere late 2014. Main Cast *''Joseph Brandon'' as '''/James Birchwood/ - The main character. He's always dreamt of being a famous actor and moves to California with his supportive family in order to pursue this dream. James is confident, couragous, outgoing, goofy and caring all at the same time. He like to help people and will often put others before himself. *''Lilly Marsh'' as Marianne Birchwood - James' older sister. She is an ordinary female teenager and is known for being sarcastic. James commonly goes to her for advice. *''Ashton Archer'' as Thomas Walters - James' best friend. He's not all that bright, but when he's needed most he can easily switch to brainiac mode. He often gets James in crazy situations and is often knwon to lighten the mood. *''Alexis Thomos'' as Rebecca Martin - The Birchwoods' next-door neighbor. She's smart, sassy and a close friend of James and Thomas. She gets good grades in school and is very driven. Her and Marianne however, have somewhat of a rivalry. *'Jessica Birchwood' - James' mom. She's a retired music teacher and is intent that James becomes a music star, despite James' protests. *'Mark Birchwood' - James' dad. He is a computer technician but is low on work, so he works at a gas station. He doesn't completely accept James' fame, but tries his best to be supportive. *''Jack Martin'' as Carter - A new friend of Marianne's introduced in Season 2. He has a crush on Marianne, but she does not feel the same way. See also: James in Hollywood/Character Relationships '' Recurring Characters *''Brettfish as Bailey - Bailey is one of Marianne's crushes throughout Season 1. *''AustinAllyR5&More'' as Jaylin - Jaylin is one of James' co-actors in his first movie and also one of his friends. *''CoolCoreyCat13'' as Jane - Jane is Rebecca's rival in the science fair and Jake's twin sister. *''TBA'' as Jake - Jake is Thomas' rival in the science fair and Jane's twin brother. *''Mrs.NiallHoran13'' as Rosa - Rosa is Marianne's rival and later best friend. As shown in the episode Hey Mickey! she also has a minor rivalry with Rebecca. *''TBA'' as Brock - Brock is Marianne's second crush, replacing Bailey. *''KentMeetsWorld'' as Freddy - Freddy is Marianne's third crush. He dates Rosa. *''HelloKittyR5'' as Cousin Marley - Cousin Marley is James' cousin. She is very friendly- perhaps overly so. *''Tatertat'' as Cousin Trudy - Trudy is James's cousin. She is a very quiet person, but also very caring. *''Marcus McCloud'' as Uncle Charlie - Charlie is Mark's (much) younger brother. He is just a couple of years older than James. *''TBA'' as Mickey - Mickey is Marianne's fourth crush. He is a singer and songwriter and is actually friends with Marianne, but is unaware of her feelings for him. *Nicole Martin as Laura London - A really nice and famous actress that James gets to work with. They go on a date and hit it off, which secretly makes Rebecca jealous. Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1' Wiki Channel ordered 20 episodes for the first season "James in Hollywood", including a two-part episode premiere. Filming started on 6/12/13, which was revealed by star Nutter when chitting "Just finished the first day of filming! Can't wait for tomorrow!". The network will have a summer preview which will be airing August 24, before the series starts airing again for a fall premiere November 2nd. The series was orginally ordered for 20 episodes, but then 6 more episodes were added later on during the season. 'Season 2' Wiki Channel ordered 25 episodes for Season 2 of James in Hollywood. The season continues where the previous one left off- the Birchwood family has just arrived back in Hollywood, California, after moving back home to Hollywood, Florida. It also introduces Marianne's new friend, Carter, to the main cast, portrayed by Jack Martin. Season 2 will premiere November 2014, near the date where James in Hollywood originally premiered. According to Nutter Butter's Chatter, Season 2 will be a lot more music-based. This is proven by the fact that one of the episodes is titled "The Duet" and has three songs. International Release James in Hollywood James in Hollywood Category:James in Hollywood